Tales Of Symphonia : Eclipse Of Destiny
by Descendant
Summary: Can one truly wish for only to be consumed by it read and find out in this epic story of a young man whos quest tells the truth.
1. Chapter 1

_INTRODUCTION :_

_They say power can be lost or gained corruption flows in everyones veins, every living creature wants power to be stronger independent and feared. What if the power you want becomes your destiny? A task where only you have choices to make and an adventure to fulfill. Allow to explain a tale like never before written yet only once told. Our tale begins with a young man merely 16 years old who recently lost everything, his family, his good will towards all men and most importantly his sanity. An obesession becomes a posion his hate becomes his life line, consumed by bitterness and anger he vows for revenge. His town was massacared and he was the only surviour taking an heirloom around his neck, he fleds to the forest watching his hometown burn from a distance the thick smell of blood hovered and filled his senses. Blinded with rage he runs deeper into the forest his tears flying freely as he runs and thus starts his life alone._

_Menacingly running without a second thought he comes across a wooden house where a sword smith lives his banging echoes through the forest until the smith answers his call. The smith senses his anger and offers to let him train with him, the boy doesn't nod or speaks just enters the house, from that day the boy was trained like a mule, forced to lift and taught how to control his anger. Taught in the ways of the sword the beauty of harnessing strength and opening the mind yet, the boy was hot tempered, and vicious the teacher was the same he channeled all his anger to the training. Hour after hour the boy was taught lifes greatest lessons over and over until it sunk in, he cracked the boys tears flowed freely as everyday went by yet his anger remained. The teacher was devoted into helping the lad every day the same lessons grew more diffcult yet the boy would not let off his hate. The boy was tortured by knives and other weapons until he was able to dodge them, the smiths floor was covered in blood and the boy had to clean it._

_For a full angonising year the boy was slowly losing his anger until he found his inner strength and inner peace, the smith passed away giving the boy his most cherished work, for the rest of the year the boy trained on his own taught himself by reading the countless novels the smith had of old stories and lure. A year finally passed the boy set the smiths house on fire with the smith inside leaving behind a friend a teacher and a role model, the smiths blades strapped to his elbows, wearing broken clothing hanging on theards and the scars on his body. He set out to find his own path his own life with the memory of his family and his mentor behind him. Armed with two blades and a necklace of luck he set out from the forest to the world of man and thus our story truly begins. _

_CHAPTER ONE :_

_The Journey_

The boy endlessly walked his body ravaged with pain and fatigue, his vision started going fuzzy unable to go further he collasped. His dreams clouded his thoughts his pain was immense only the faint whispers of his dreams were calming.

_" Mother please we must help him he is badly wounded ". pleaded a sweet voice_

_" My god this lad must be no more then 16 years old, what monsters did this to him ". said an elderly voice_

_" Grandfather is there anything we can do to help him ". pleaded the sweet voice once more_

_" Father , he is still breathing what should we do ". questioned a young voice _

_" The Goddess Martel speaks that we her people must aid this youth " . a wise voice answered_

_" Alright men gently lets care him into the church ". said a bold voice_

_" Yes sir " . said many voices_

_" Why do you help me please let my suffering end ". the boys thoughts screamed_

The sun shined through the many church windows the color a vision of beauty and grace the boy felt the sun light touch his face he opened his eyes to the light . Looking around he was in a small room a cloth was on the counter table, his clothing was left on a chair repaired and well put together. Raising his hand he noticed bandages puzzled he slowly stood up noticing his swords beside the bed, his whole body wrapped cleaned very well. Turning his head carefully he heard the knob twist and the door opened a young woman with some food smiled at him softly walking to him.

_" Good morning I see your awake, how are you feeling ". she asked sweetly placing the tray on the counter_

_" ........ ". he only turned his head _

_" I see , still not speaking very well I shall take my leave ". said the woman walking to the door_

The door clicked shut he turned his head locating his necklace on the table he placed it around his neck, the door opened once more a man in white was there smiling .

_" Oh Blessing from Martel your awake , the town was frantic about you especially the young lady from a few moments ago ". stated the man_

_" ...... " no response what so ever_

_" I am Alan The Preist of this church , young man please allow to welcome you to Luin ". he said smiling at him_

_" Your Holyness how is the lad ". said a bold voice entering the room_

_" Mal please the boy just awoke ". stated Alan_

_" Fantastic tough as nails I tells ya this lad has got the heart of a loin, ha ha ha Jebel owns me 300 gald my lad you bring good luck ha ha ha ". stated Mal laughing_

_" Grandfather please control yourself Mother look he is awake". said a sweet voice entering_

_" Oh Martel are you alright ". said a beautiful woman entering as well_

_"...........". still no response_

_" You were out for a month my child don't force the words out, your wounds are healing quite nicely I shall check on you at night fall so please rest and your welcome to stay in Luin as long as you like ". said Alan bowing and leaving to the door_

As everyone filtered out of the room the boy was alone resting quietly in the bed and amazed how his mentor trained him to endure this much pain grabbing the tray he ate quietly and let his thoughts wonder how he got to Luin? One month it was still unbelieveable that he was alive setting the tray back on the counter he heard the door open. A young girl no more then 14 years old entered his room holding a flower in her hands.

" _Um.....here.....it is a flower called Lumen's tear it supposed to bring luck ". said the girl blushing like mad_

He reached for the flower and held it in his hand the girl smiled and ran away blushing, touching the petals he placed it on the counter he didn't even notice the Preist at the door.

_" It seems you have a fan young one may I ask what is your name ". asked Alan with hope_

_" ........ ". he remained silent _

Disappointed Alan shut his door and walked while the boy laid down and relaxed.

" _Valon ". he whispered slowly falling asleep_

Night fall came like a blink of an eye the moons rays shined through the church windows as Valon awoke hearing the door knob twist open and a young woman came in smiling.

"_ Hello there sorry to disturb you but it is time to remove your bandages ". she said politely _

Slowly she helped Valon sit up strap by strap she removed the bandages off his body he felt cold without them, the scar from his chest to his neck was healing nicely the one on his back was slowly healing . With the last few straps he noticed that his left arm had a gaint scar from his wrist to his shoulder, the woman was carful due to the blood on the strap she heard him wince in pain. Once removed she added more cream on the wound and slowly wrapping it up again.

_" Wow from all these wounds you only lost this much blood thats astonishing normally someone would due to the lack of blood ". she said continuing to wrap his arm_

_" .......... ". he didn't say a word_

After a while the woman finished and gather her things and got up from the bed.

_" Well all done have a good night okay ". she said sweetly closing the door softly_

_" Sweet dreams ". he whispered and fell fast asleep_

The next morning was pleasant as yesterdays the sun was out birds were singing the sound of children echoed around the city. Valon awoke to the sound of laughter from outside carefully sitting up in the bed , slowly trying to get up then looking what the window from his eyes he thought the town was lively and full of people. Suddenly he heard the door open turning his head he was face to face with the Preist.

_" Well blessing of Martel how are you child ". asked Alan proudly_

_" ..... ". he still didn't reply_

_" Oh grace and goddess you are standing boy my how amazing ". said a young maid_

Turning around he bowed his head in thanks.

_" ................................. ". he didn't speak a word_

_" Your Holyness your remedy worked how do you feel ". questioned a maid_

_" ......................". once more nothing was spoken_

As he bent down to grab his swords he felt a sharp pain and fell on his knees.

" _Lad are you alright ". asked Mal helping him up_

_" ....................... ". he just slipped into unconsciousness_

Quickly they placed him on his bed they noticed the wound on his back reopened and the sheet was covered in blood, As night fall came he awoke with a start in the room once more his bandages were longer noticing the necklace on his neck he breathed deeply and fell back to sleep. Unknowning that the sound of horses galloping around the town was heard and screams were echoing , Slowly getting he grabbed his swords and went out the door. The entire church was ravaged and yelling was heard outside.

_" We will not hurt anyone just hand over your valuables and be quick about ". said a strong voice_

He looked outside the broken window he saw 10 bandits destorying houses and robbing people their leader had the Preist with a rope around his neck , he knew he was still injuried but he had to help them cause they helped him. Quietly he leaped over the broken window and scaled the wall above 2 bandits holding the maids, quickly he plunged down and attacked one bandit back fliped and killed the other. The maids were frightened but the moon showed his face carefully he undid the ropes and told them to hide, blending with the shadows he saw 3 guarding the whole family who visit him. In a rage he threw his sword striking the bandits chest the others were alarmed looking around there was no one there until one bandit felt a sword near his neck.

_" ......................................". pulling his other blade out of the other bandit _

The frightened bandit fulfilled his request then the icy hand of death came with no remorse, he was silenced he saw that most of this flith were with their leader. 5 more remained each with spears the leader however had two swords, One by one each fell to their death and he was face to face with the leader.

_" .........................................". the boy only removed blood from his blades_

_" Ha Ha Ha you dare to challenge me boy you are skilled but, you won't be alive to witness the desturction of the city ". stated the leader tossing the Preist aside _

Everyone could not believe what they saw this boy was skilled and frightening dumbfound the Preist remained silent as he watched from a distance how much anger was in this childs eyes , his once caring grey helpless eyes were locked with hate and revenge toward his foe the rest of the villiage were speechless with fear. The boy turned his head to count the villiagers but the little girl was missing , turning to his foe he held his stance.

" _.................... ". he only coldly at his foe_

_" Missing one well she met with an unfournate accident ". laughed the Bandit Leader_

Faster then the wind the Bandit Leader was cut down to his knees the boy blades hovered over his head.

"_ Please have mercy ". pleaded the Bandit Leader_

_" .............................. ". not a word he said only looked at the flith_

_" Child please show mercy to the wicked , nothing you do will bring the girl back ". pleaded Alan_

_" If you kill those who kill the innocent you are no better then them ". the boys thoughts echoed_

Placing his swords away he walked away from his fallen foe blood dripping from his shoulder, his foe quickly sprung up launched at him. The boy used the halt of his sword and knocked him out. The maids rushed to him to see if he was okay, he pushed them away and was face to face with Alan.

_" Martel always watches us you spared his life the girl was unharmed she was hiding from the bandits ". said Alan nervously_

As he walked away the boy was taught a lesson he would never forget to lose someone with revenge on your mind leaves you blind, The morning sun rose the young man was helping some of the town rebuild their homes and fix the glass windows though his shoulder was hurting he fought it to return the favor. By midday everyone was at the front gate seeing the boy off wearing new clothing and swords strapped to his elbows he saw how many wanted to see him even the mayor as well.

"_ Thank you for saving this town but please may I ask what is your name ". asked the mayor_

_" I am ". was the only thing he said or was it _

_Alright ladies and gentlmen hoped you enjoyed this legthy chapter who is the main characters and what is this journey he is going on read on and find out next chapter._


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two:_

_The Name:_

_" Valon ". he said confidently _

The mayor told Valon that he would have a home here in Luin, the townsfolk were thankful to him he earned the title The Savior not to question why but he was happy he helped them. It made him feel welcome and inspired to press forward on his solo journey, unsure what course of action to take he decided to soak up some free time at Lake Sinoa. Just to enjoy the weather and relax maybe meditate a little. So sitting crossleged in the water he closed his eyes and softly breathed the air to heighten his senses little did he know fate interfered as a soft melody was being played near him. Opening his eyes he saw his necklace glowing bright white, it did not startle him it seemed calming almost heavenly.

_" That melody where is it coming from ". he thought getting out of the water _

Curious he ventured to find the source of the sound by the river a young maiden maybe a goddess was playing a flute her eyes shut her head swaying with the music. So beautiful and gentle Valon was amazed how such elegance was alive in this world, fear of disturbing the maiden Valon quietly walked away from her but something was stopping him. The necklace was pulling him toward her he fought for control instead falling into the river face first, the music stopped an arrow was shot Valon jumped in the air to dodge it but the maiden sent him crashing down with her bow he spun around drawing his swords another arrow came flying to him blocking it with his blades. One more came following he blocked again moving to the side he dashed toward her she blocked his attack with her bow, jumping into the air he launched down like a missle but alas she blocked once more. On and on the two battled each showing the other one no mercy after a while both exhausted blood dripped from the maidens cheek and Valon had a cut dripping from his cheek as well he fell on his knees withdrawing his swords and looked at the maiden who collasped as well.

_" Where.........did.............you learn to fight like that ". asked the girl_

_" I was taught by a very good mentor sadly he passed away a year ago ". he answered_

_" Oh I am sorry to bring such a sad memory ". the girl apoligzed_

_" It is alright um excuse me ". asked Valon_

_" Yes ". she answered_

_" You have the same necklace as me where did you get yours ". he questioned pulling it out_

_" Really wow you have a piece ". she said excited_

_" A piece ". he said dumbfound_

_" Oh um never mind anyways where are you here in Lake Sinoa ". she asked_

_" Just to realx I guess yourself ". he asked her_

_" Searching for a white jewel that is said to be around here". she answered_

Puzzled Valon did not question why she was searching for a jewel let alone a white one , she apporoached the water removed her clothing and started swimming underwater toward the cave being a gentlemen he did not once peek but the sound of her clothing leaving her skin was heavenly. Jumping into the lake he followed her into the tunnel seeing the entrance he hovered upwards and breathed fresh crisp cold air, the cave was dark but the light of the crystals might it seem magical. He saw her covering her chest with her arms and shivering, sighing he removed the shirt he wore and draped it over her shoulders. Speechless she watched as he walked forward a bit with his back turned so she could dress gasping she noticed the scars on his back, he turned she wore his shirt he admitted she looked good in it. Waiting for her to catch up he noticed she was still shivering.

_" Brrrr....why is it so cold in here ". she asked moving her arms up and down to keep warm_

_" Do you want to get out of here ". he suggested_

_" Nooooo I mean I am looking for something in this cave, can you accompany me for only a little while ". she asked blushing a bit_

_" Um.....sure ". he answered confused_

The two walked around the cave following the dirt path the sound of water droplets hitting rock echoed through and every time it made the girl jump she lashed onto Valon's arm as they walked.

_" Are you afaird of caves ". he asked concerned_

_" A bit yeah I'm not used to traveling alone Oh I am so sorry where are my manners My name is Alisa nice to meet you um ". she said sweetly_

_" Valon ". was the only thing he said_

_" Valon um so where are you from". she asked politely_

_" Luin ". he answered carefully walking_

_" I am from Palmcosta ". she repiled _

_" What is this jewel you want to find". he asked _

_" It's important to my mission ". she answered_

_" Ah......um never mind". he repiled following the path_

Continuing Valon could hear the droplets echo personally it was driving him up the wall but it was better then her continuous screaming. Looking back he noticed she was looking left and right. He never understood why this girl was so jumpy especially in Lake Sinoa's Cave, stopping he removed his shirt and tossed to her.

_"Here wear this under the jacket it will keep you warm". said Valon turning his back on her_

_"Um....oh thank you oh my god". she said covering her mouth_

She was horrified at what she was witnessing Valon's back had many scars some weren't healed yet some were fading away there was one that bled a little by his shoulder and spine, trembling she dropped his shirt and hugged him tightly without a second thought. Shocked Valon felt her tears hit his back they felt warm and soothing,turning he felt her hug tighter as she cried on his chest which was full of scars. She looked at him searching his eyes for a hint only just anger clouded them. She pulled away wiping her tears he just stood there confused.

_"Why did you shed your tears for me ". he asked coldly_

_"Because no one deserves". answered Alisa looking at him_

_"Deserves what to live no everyone deserves to die ". he yelled with anger_

_"Valon". she said quietly _

_"I don't need your sympathy nor your presence so stay away from me". he said coldly_

_"Valon I'm.....". she said frightened_

_He walked to her taking his shirt and jacket from her._

_"I don't need anyone ".he whispered walking away_

_"Why Valon why are you running away". she said grabbing his arm_

_She stared at him his eyes were filled with anger beyond comparsion she touched his face._

_"Your not alone Valon please would you stay with me". she asked with hope_

_"I........".he said quietly _

_Well ladies and gentlemen here is the Second Chapter hope you enjoy._


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3:_

_The Sorrow:_

His lifeless grey cold eyes stared into her light green orbs,it wasn't a stare Valon was used to for a full year he was trained in hiding his emotions not to read them. But this girl was some kind of different she only showed compassion to him something that he wasn't used to, he grabbed her hand and removed it from his face. Alisa saw a tinkle of hope and trust in his eyes, he offered his shirt and jacket once more. Without a sign of heistation she grabbed the clothing,draped it on and stared at him.

_"Am sorry for yelling at you like I did,I guess I have a hard time trusting people yet you seem different like a breeze that won't go away, So where do we go next". he asked waiting_

Alisa wasn't sure to accept that as a comment or an insult either way she was slightly warmer then before wondering where they were, she noticed the crystals were brighter then the previous ones. Confident she looked at him with a soft smile.

_" Were making good time the further we go the lighter the crystals shine". she said with the upmost confidence_

He never noticed it but her soft black hair was slowly swaying a little, his own dark blue hair swayed indicating that somewhere there was a hidden passageway in the rock.

_"Valon do you feel that breeze ". she questioned_

_"Yeah but where is it coming from". he answered touching the wall searching for the draft _

Valon heard something rattle near Alisa slowly turning his head a viper was slowly wrapping around her legs, she looked at him with tears she was scared of them knowing that if one of them made a noise the vipers posion would kill Alisa in a second, Valon removed one sword and slowly let the snake coil around his blade then down his arm. Alisa watched helplessly as Valon slowly placed the viper on the ground and backed away,he withdrew his sword and grabbed her hand walking carefully away from the snake. After a good walking distance apart they both breathed a sigh of relief and thanked Martel for watching them, Alisa was trembling so Valon lifted her in his arms and carried her as they walked until she calmed down. Reaching an anceint relic door he placed her down on the ground he looked for clues on the door, looking a bit more he noticed two holes shaped like crystals next to an almost compelte circle of white crystals and a tomb right under it.

_"Those who seek the Light Of This World must compelte the seal in order to gain passage to thy Beckon Of Light". it said_

_"What the hell is this some kind of anceint mythology crap". said Valon reading once more_

_"Oh Valon you don't understand what this is ". asked Alisa_

_"Nope not a clue I only see a door with a big circle on it". he answered _

She didn't understand why but she thanked fate in bringing this impatient boy to her, he continued to feel the large door for a crack or opening. For some reason the crystals reacted to the one he wore, removing it from around his neck and placing into one of the holes the cave shook a little then stopped. Alisa was wondering why the tumor happenend following his example she placed her fragment in the circle and the door opened, inside light spirits were hovering around a box which it's light filled an altar he drew his swords watching the spirits,not noticing a few passed through his saw his scars slowly healing as the spirits hovered over Alisa,interested she held out her hand and feel the warmth of the spirits move through.

_"How dares enter this Sacred Holy Place". said a voice_

_"What was that".said Valon holding his stance_

_As they witnessed a bright light shined and a beautiful white dressed maiden graced them with her presents._

_"I ask you again how dares enter this place". she asked_

_"Um....I am Alisa and that's Valon we came searching for a white jewel". answered Alisa_

_"Mere mortals may not ask for such a thing". said the maiden_

_"Maiden Of Light please I beg you offer us the jewel". pleaded Alisa_

_"How dare you ask again i shall offer thy holy puinshment". said the maiden firing a light spear_

With a blink of an eye Valon was in front of Alisa the spear shot through his shoulder his blood dripped on the spear,horrified and stricken with fear she saw him to an knee in pain. Pulling at the spear with all his might it remained where it was mustering his will he stood up his swords ready to attack.

_"Mortal you dare challenge me so be it". it said firing another spear_

The hit contacted with his swords went flying,falling to his knees he coughed blood as Alisa ran to him she noticed that one of the spears went through his chest.

_"Valon are you alright". she asked crying a little_

_"Uhh....didn't I say.....not to waste your tears on me.....why don't you listen". he said coughing up blood and forcing himself to stand_

The maiden was shocked the will of this mortal was astonishing to her, with two spears embedded in his body he still managed to oppose her. Valon stared at the maiden with a determined stare to accomplish they're task.

_"No....no matter......what...you throw at me .........I will keep opposing you". he said dropping to one knee_

Alisa couldn't bare it she stood in front of Valon with her bow and arrow ready to fire, Valon was confused dizzy he saw her figure infront of him. Standing once more he limped in front of her and was ready to attack_._

_"Valon". said Alisa_

_"I....will...not....let....you hurt Alisa...". stated Valon before collasping_

_"Valon VALON".screamed Alisa horrified_

Alisa fell to her knees and shook Valon but he wouldn't wake up.

_"Valon please open your eyes Valon ". she pleaded shaking him_

_"It's no use mortal his soul is gone". said the maiden_

_"No....please Valon wake up please wake up ". pleaded Alisa_

_Valon's thoughts_

_"Please wake up". said a voice_

_"What is this voice why does sound like I remember it".he thought _

_"Get up boy".said an angry voice_

_"Huh". said Valon looking around_

Out of nowhere a beam of light shined and an elderly old man emerged from it.

_"Teacher".said Valon confused_

_"I don't believe this you died amd broke my swords boy your pathetic". yelled the old man_

_"But master i was fighting a maiden and ".said Valon_

_"Silence and listen Valon". said the old man_

_"Valon please i need you open your eyes". said the voice_

_"I can't remember this voice". said Valon ashamed_

_"Valon I have taught you everything I know boy do not die by some maiden". yelled the old man vanishing_

_"Master wait". yelled Valon_

As his thoughts closed he opened his eyes and was face to face with a crying Alisa hugging him close as he at up Alisa was amazed.

_"Valon oh thank Martel your alive". cried Alisa_

_" What impossible no mortal can withstand two spears and be abled to move".said the maiden dumbfounded_

_"Like...I said before I...won't let you hurt Alisa". stated Valon standing up_

_"Fool I'll just kill with my own hands ". screeched the maiden charging_

Taking his stance and bleeding heavily the battle between Valon vs the Light Maiden was about to as fast as he could he reached his fallen swords and charged at the maiden,sending spear after spear she couldn't believe how he was dodging them leaping to her he lunged at her sending her crashing down with both spears embedded into her. On top of her pulled up and with an agonising scream he forcfully removed the spears from his body and backflipped away from her, Alisa ran to Valon to see if he was alright to her horror she saw two holes where the spears were bleeding heavily. Slowly Valon got up as well as the maiden they were face to face once more both mortally wounded yet able to continue.

_"Mortal how dare spill your blood on me". spat the maiden removing the spears_

_"I told you I won't let you hurt Alisa". said Valon taking a stance_

Alisa watched both Valon and The Maiden face off once more matching blow for blow block for block,the sound of swords hitting spear echoed through the cave. Amazed how Valon was so skilled it seems prehaps they were almost dancing, It was then she the maiden scream as Valon continued his assault one slash after another the maiden couldn't block at all and with force he sent her flying into the wall. Falling like a limp corspe he dropped to his knees and stared at her.

_"No....I....I....can't be beaten by a mortal".she said slowly getting up_

_"Your....finished....you can't continue anymore". he said lifting himself up_

Alisa watched as both stood up together blood dripped from both them she saw Valon slowly staggering left and right while the maiden dropped to a knee exhausted.

_"No....no....no....mortal can beat a god". she said firing a spear at Alisa_

Valon watched as the spear was flying to her with all his might he threw himself infront and it hit him through the chest once more exploded and sent him flying to the wall. He saw half of it was embedded with him in the wall.

_" See no mortal can defeat a god". said the maiden firing another spear_

As the spear was shot Valon witnessed something as it was about to hit him, it was slowly dissolving and the maiden was dead on the ground slowly dissolving the spear vanished Valon fell with his eyes closed not breathing. Alisa ran to him shaking him roughly looking at his face and checking his pulse but still no movement, constantly she shoke and thrashed him over and over breathing into his mouth and pounding his chest. She pleaded with Martel to save him as she continued to shake him and breathe in through his mouth, her hands were covered in his blood as a pool formed under him frantic she kept pounding at his chest, hoping and pleading for him to wake up she stopped letting go of his lifeless body she fell apart crying on his chest. Her cries echoed through the cave as she cried and cried, then out of nowhere the white crystal shards were hovering over both of them. Lifting her head she witnessed the shards starting to join together one by one a bright light appeared and engulfed Valon's dead body right in front of her.

"_VALON".she cried as her voice echoed through the cave_

Well I made this chapter a bit longer I am very sorry about the inconvience i may have caused so i hope you will read and enjoy.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4:_

_The Chance:_

The white light vanished with a flash Valon opened his eyes and sat up a little looking he was floating in the sky high above the clouds,below he saw Iselia and all the people were like ants out of nowhere a large shimmering beam of light shot through the clouds many angels fell down from the light as they flew to drew his swords and watched them carefully his eyes followed them,the sound of their laughter echoed around him without a second thought he slashed at scattered Valon was blinded by another light and he heard a soft laugh coming down. The light vanished a beautiful woman was before him dressed in nothing but silk covering her body and showing clevage, taking a stance he watched her carefully.

_"Are you Valon by chance".she questioned _

_"................."he didn't answer her_

_"Be at ease young one I may no harm". she asured him_

_"........................".he didn't responed_

_"Your wondering why you are here above Iselia correct".she answered_

_"The reason I am not certain but I must ask do you know the history of the World Regenration".she asked motioning below_

Puzzled Valon glanced down he saw Llyod Irving talking with someone, amazed he was watching the beginning of the whole at the angel he was wondering why he was shown this.

_"Many angels believe that you Valon are somehow connected to the World and the Centurions,as you witness before you is the start of the journey of Llyod Irving".she answered floating to him_

_"As angels we watch this world year after year ". she stated _

Valon watched scene after scene unfold before his eyes withdrawing his swords he looked at the angel.

_".................."he didn't ask no questions just watched_

_"Many believe you are a guardian of the sun and moon".she stated_

As the journey ended he was watching the Centurion journey with Emil Castagier , the angel watched his eyes observing the journey_._

_"Valon as you watch you are witnessing ,do you believe in destiny ".she asked_

_"It depends upon what it is".he answered coldly_

_"The crystal you wore was a part of Lumen's essence a pure white jewel that controls the very flow of time and space,15 shards were scattered across the world and you had one of the remaining shards".the angel stated_

_"..........".he didn't reply_

_"Valon you may be the key to bring this world peace".the angel proclaimed_

_"I don't understand". he said_

_"You will ". she whispered vanishing in front of his eyes_

_"Wait".he screamed _

All of a sudden a beam of light appeared and Valon was brought back to Sinoa Cave,opening his eyes his vison was blurry he saw Alisa crying for him.

_"Didn't i tell you not to waste your tears". he said weakly _

_"Huh, Valon your alive". she said wiping her tears away_

As he sat up his wounds were still aching but he noticed a small fairy glide to him and offer to help him,as Alisa watched the rest of the fairies followed suit Valon was engulfed in light as she watched his wounds were light dimmed he sprung back up as Alisa couldn't believe it.

_"Young one chosen by the many watchers of this land". said the cave_

They turned their heads to the door and saw a white spirit clothed in armor watching them.

_"I am Lumen". it said _

Alisa was speechless she hid behind Valon as he stared face to face with Lumen_._

_"For countless years we the spirits of the Centurion cores have guarded and watched this land, Once the world was whole we have awakened but this world is in grave danger". said Lumen_

_"The sun and moon do not meet with eachother anymore this is due to the lack of mana in this land,as the angel explained we believe you are a guardian like us you are a seer". Lumen stated_

_"Valon we need your help countless humans have ravaged the many areas and forcfully search for the shards, causing thousands of wondering spirits to take control of the monsters and the shards, the creature you bravely fought was a Morph". said Lumen_

_"A vile creature which prays on the weak and cold hearted, as the hatred builds around this world countless Morphs have gained acess to the temples and even took the form of powerful elemental maidens with incredible power". stated Lumen_

_"So these creatures what are they trying to accomplish". questioned Alisa shyly_

_"As their power grows they control all vast networks of monsters to their command we believe that this is due to the sun and the moon". stated Lumen_

_It floated to the duo and held out his hand in his palm was a necklace._

_"This is The Crystal Necklace a relic that hold as many shards as you find only with a pure heart you may wear it, if someone with a foul heart posses this then choas will rise around the world ". Lumen stated handing the necklace to Valon_

_"Young one please save this world, your next location is Asgard please hurry and save my brethen before the world is plunged into darkness". said Lumen disappearing_

_"Wait Lumen". screamed Valon_

_".........Asgard Hurry.......". echoed Lumen's voice_

As the voice stopped Valon held the necklace tight in his fist Alisa didn't understand one bit so Valon knew this was going to an interesting journey alright. He put the necklace in his pocket turning to the door he saw the shards fuse together and a white jewel was formed, it flew to Valon curious he grasped it then the necklace glew taking it out the jewel vanished into the necklace. Confused Alisa looked at the necklace then heard growls coming from every direction,out of the darkness Morphs were circling them as a young male in black armor weilding a large sword approached them.

_"So Lumen's essence has chosen you to save this world how amusing". he said coldly _

_"Who are you". asked Valon drawing one sword_

_"I have no desire to answer you hand over the necklace boy". he answered swinging his sword_

_"No". said Valon drawing his other sword_

_"They always do it the hard way oh well then I shall take it by force ". he said charging at Valon_

_Ladies and gentlemen here is the fourth chapter read and enjoy ._


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5:_

_The Way_

Valon stood not moving an inch the stranger swung his sword making Valon slide a little with contact, Valon dashed forward swinging left and right quickly as the stranger dodged every blow. 3 Morphs joined in the fight as they clawed at Valon, slashing one in half he advanced to the man but 2 more came to attack, Alisa fired two arrows to kill them as Valon continued his attack. The stranger leaped into the air as Valon followed sword met sword with force matching move for move the stranger dropped down, as did Valon.

_"Very impressive you handle a sword well how about we even the odds". said the stranger detaching his sword into two_

Valon just charged Alisa saw how the battle went up and down their hits sending shockwaves the Cave was rumbling hard as debris fell from the ceiling the stranger smirked and gathered energy in his swords_._

_"Die Unforgiven Slash". he screamed hitting the roof and then vanishing_

_"Wait". screamed Valon _

_"VALON". screamed Alisa_

Turning he saw her being buried by the rock he quickly got on top of her and sheilded her from the fallen rock, every piece of stone fell on his back they felt like knives cutting saw blood dripping from his shoulders.

_"Valon please don't do this save yourself". she cried _

_"Didn't I tell you......not to waste your tears". he said hugging her _

_"Valon". she said blushing_

_"I will protect you". he said holding her _

As the debris piled more Alisa felt the ground crack before she knew they were underwater Valon held her as he swam away from the cave in he quickly surfaced to shallow water and put her on the ground as he got up he saw the man once more.

_"Well your more then a mere mortal huh, I thought for sure you were dead oh well". he said vanishing_

_"Who are you". he screamed _

_"Just call me Crept HA HA HA HA HA" . he laughed disappearing_

_"Valon*cough* are you alright". asked Alisa removing his shirts_

_"Yeah are you alright". he answered gathering her clothes_

_"I'm fine who was that ". she asked_

_"His name is Crept". he answered_

As they changed Alisa offered to help Valon to Luin by lending him her shoulder for support, they walked carefully to Luin and Valon wasn't looking to well so she entered town many circled around her and the bishop saw Valon.

_"Please child quickly bring him to the church". he said without a breath_

_"Yes ". said Alisa witnessing a villager grab his other arm and help her carry him over _

Once they entered Valon was placed on a bed and the many fellowers helped by removing his clothing and cleaning his wounds,Alisa waited on the bed beside him as they finished he was breathing normally.

_"Thank Martel your okay Valon". she said moving his hair_

She pulled up a chair and held his hand as he slept peacefully, she watched for a while like a guardian angel to see if he needed something. Once more she thanked Martel and continued to hold his hand as she slowly fell sun shined and the sound of music filled the air Valon opened his eyes he felt something on his hand he glanced over, Alisa was sound asleep holding his hand he carefully his hand and covered with a blanket as he got up and looked out the window. He turned to the door he noticed the bishop was there to greet him.

_"I see your looking well young one ". he stated _

_"Yes but I feel no pain I mean after I sheilded her from the rocks". said Valon looking at Alisa_

_"The young lady used a healing arte to help you I was astonished how quickly you recovered but, something has been troubling me normally a human would not have lived during such an event".stated the bishop_

_"What are you saying you think I am some sort of monster". questioned Valon_

_"My theories are my own but the facts prove otherwise". said the bishop walking away_

Valon looked out once more he felt a sharp pain on his face feeling his jaw he couldn't explain the throbbing, after a while it vanished. Turning to Alisa he touched her face lightly smiling as he gathered his things and opened the door.

_"I am sorry Alisa". he whispered closing the door and running down the hall_

_Pacing himself he managed to reach the bishop who was talking to a few of the maids._

_"Your Holyness may I have a word with you".said Valon_

_"Of course please excuse me ladies come this young one". he said walking _

_Reaching a door Valon walked through a door taking a seat he waited for the bishop to sit._

_"So what seems to be troubling you young warrior". the bishop asked _

_"I was wondering by any chance do you know where Alan is".asked Valon_

_"Ah yes young Alan went to each town church to do a prayer,it has been a tradition for many years".answered the bishop_

_"I have one more question for you".stated Valon walking to the door_

_"By all means ask away".chuckled the bishop_

_"What is your name". asked Valon _

_"It's Marco young warrior ". he said looking out the window_

_As the door clicked shut a thick smog entered through the vent covering the entire room._

_"Your running out of time Marco".said the thick fog_

_"Ma....Master I know but,I bring good news". said Marco with fear_

_"News my pateince is wiring thin with you".said the fog shooting a claw and pinning the bishop againest the wall by the neck_

_"Master.......I....might....have news of the one you seek".said Marco losing air_

_As the fog cleared the grip got tighter._

_"Worthless Morph why would my master waste time creating you".said the fog _

_"That boy he may be the key". said Marco grasping the claw_

_As the grip loosened Marco coughed and breathed some fresh air._

_"What exactly would a Morph know". asked the fog_

_"Sire I sensed Lumen with him".said Marco standing up_

_"Lumen with a human that poses a problem". said the fog vanishing_

_"Master wait what should I do about the boy".said Marco_

_"Kill him".said the fog leaving the room_

_Meanwhile in the church hall_

_Valon was scanning book after book searching for bishops because something didn't feel right with Marco,as he cracked open another book he found what he was looking for._

_"Luin Bishop dies during Blood Purge in Palmacosta after offering prayer".he read out loud_

_"Ah such a sad tale".said a voice_

_As Valon turned a man no more then 35 years old looked at him._

_"Excuse me who are you".asked Valon_

_"I am the caretaker of these novels,it bothers you huh".said the man_

_"Not the death has anyone noticed the bishop is alive".questioned Valon_

_"Nye no anyone has noticed execpt you and I ".said the man_

_As Valon shot out of his chair he ran to the door opening it he dashed down the hall to the bishops office and pounded at the door._

_"Yes I am coming".said Marco opening the door_

_Without a breath Valon had the bishop on the floor with a sword to his neck._

_"Valon what is the meaning of this".asked Marco frightened_

_"Where is the preist". said Valon _

_"I have been the bishop here for many years". he stated_

With an blink of an eye Valon threw the imposter out the second story window as he dropped down as him once more the imposter landed into a house.

_"So thats your power". said the bishop getting up without a scar_

The people watched as Valon attacked him over and over_._

_"Who sent you here". yelled Valon grabbing him by the collar_

_"Humans are so pathetic very easy to control no wonder this world is under such choas HA HA HA". laughed the imposter_

Valon drew his swords the human showed his true form a large twin headed lizard was in front of Valon its roar sent the entire villiage in fear. As Valon stared at it he knew that this journey was going to be very diffcult he had no choice he held a stance and was ready for the fight of his life and the fate of Luin. The screams awoke Alisa rubbing her eyes she turned to the window she saw a massive beast circling the villiage, looking down she saw Valon ready to fight. Quickly she gathered her things not noticing her bow was broken in two she stared with disbelief.

_"Valon why why did you do this". she thought_

_"I will protect you".his voice echoed in her mind_

she grabbed her remaining arrows and ran out the door,running through the hallaway the monster crashed through the church and Valon was in its jaws.

_"I will enjoy killing you". it stared tightening its hold_

_"It will take a few more teeth marks to kill me". said Valon stabbing its eye_

_"ROARRRRRRRRRRRRRR". it screamed in pain and flung Valon out of its mouth_

Valon landed hard on the ground as blood pooled under him he slowly got up Alisa ran to him.

_"Valon you idiot ". she said with tears_

_"MOVE ALISA IT'S COMING THIS WAY". screamed Valon pushing her away from him_

_"I will tear you to ribbon". it growled charging at him_

As Alisa watched Valon was hit hard by its tail his swords flying in the sky and he crashed to the ground motionless Alisa was horrified.

_"VALON VALON".she screamed loudly_

_"HA HA HA now for his little friend ". it said slowly waking to her_

_"Valon please help me ". her thoughts screamed_

_"Foolish Little human he is ". it said stopping his sentence_

Turning around a blood red aura circled Valon's fallen body his blood was dissolving the ground began to shake Alisa was glad but worried about what was happening to Valon, the necklace he wore became black Lumen's jewel was all corrupted. What did it mean?

_Ladies and Gentlemen a legthy fifth chapter is up read and enjoy. _


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6:_

_The Wave:_

As his mind wondered the visions of his family became a vivid picture he was witnessing their death all over again,Lumen watched the fear in his eyes and anger the spirit desperately tried to hold Valon's thoughts it lead to the meeting of Alisa Lumen was amazed how he protected her so many times,gaining a little control he noticed Valon's body floating.

_"Valon you must not let your anger taint the necklace". pleaded Lumen_

_"But I I failed now Alisa no I must protect her".said Valon's thoughts_

_"Control Valon please". said Lumen vanishing_

_"Thats it Valon let your anger out destory your enemies".said a menacing voice_

_"Huh who is there".said Valon's thoughts_

_"Why are you afaird ".said the voice_

_"Come out show yourself".demanded Valon's thoughts_

Passed the darkness he saw who was talking to him,it was himself but very different his eyes were murderous red. His face was covered with many symbols,he held his twin swords.

_"Who what are you".asked his thoughts_

_"I'm the being you are supposed to become,no I am the correct being you see this is the power this destiny is rightfully yours embrace it".said the voice walking to him_

_"Stay back ".said his thoughts_

_"Why do you push me away Valon don't you want to save Alisa".questioned the voice the image of her death_

To his horror she was there in front of his eyes dead in a pool of her own blood.

_"No Alisa ".said his thoughts_

_"Tragic isn't it you who protected her couldn't save her at all you see Valon take the power you have destory your enemies and everything will become clear".said the voice touching his shoulder_

_"I need to protect her but I need power ". said his thoughts_

_"Please Valon clear your mind Alisa is not dead but she needs you fight it". pleaded Lumen holding his blessing_

_"I need to become powerful I need this dark power".said his thoughts_

_"Please Valon don't ".said another voice_

_"Huh".said Valon turning his head_

In the distance he saw Alisa smiling to him holding a little bundle in her arms.

_"Alisa".said his thoughts_

_"Valon I am alive your the destined hero of this world please fight the darkness,I know your journey will be diffcult but I am with you and I always will be".she said touching his hand_

_"Alisa I feel stronger ". said his thoughts as he was lifted to the sky_

_"Noooooooo,he will have the darkness he won't escape it".said the voice grabbing and pulling on him_

_"Valon you are strong you can do it fight the darkness".said Lumen_

_"I.......I will fight the darkness".said his thoughts_

_As Lumen watched the darkness was falling deeper into it's crept as it hung for life._

_"Noooooo Valon you will have darkness you will have your chosen power". screamed the voice disappearing_

A bright light flickered around him the Morph Lizard saw as he watched his wounds close one by one,in disbeleif it backed away from Alisa as it turned to face his foe. The light faded quickly Valon was there standing unharmed ready for round two the necklace glew white as he drew his swords. He looked at Alisa to see if she was hurt, he faced the Morph Lizard it thursted his claw right into Valon causing him to crash into the church pinning him ran to the scene hoping that Valon was alright as she entered the church, Valon was on the floor holding the claw with his arms as the beast applied pressure causing more debris to fall.

_"I will bury you with this church you worthless human".said the Morph Lizard_

As it pushed down harder on Valon it tried to bite him Valon noticed his sword still in it's eye waiting for the beast to lower it's head, Valon grabbed the blade and the beast thrashed around as Valon pulled it out of it's eye. Drawing his other blade he leaped on the chandlier and swung to Alisa.

_"Alisa get everyone away from the villiage as quickly as you can ". he said looking at her_

_"What about you Valon ". she asked _

Touching her cheek he saw a tear flowing down he caught it with his finger,he saw it in her eyes she didn't want him to do this placed her hand on his feeling the warmth it gave him stength,she moved to his chest and cried a little he touched her face and looked at her_._

_"Alisa you have to be strong can I count on you to do this".asked Valon_

_".........................". she didn't say anything only gave a simple nod_

Kissing her forhead he backed away held his hand out Lumen created a ball of light he offered it to her then she disappeared,Turning around he saw the Morph Lizard ready to his shirt he took a stance the Morph Lizard charged Valon leaped in the air the necklace glowing white,his swords charged as he positioned the swords he dropped down.

_"Divine Justice".he screamed as it hit the Morph Lizard _

A large light engulfed the church and slowly the Morph Lizard was dissolving as Valon witnessed a soul ventured right to him,flashing the original bishop bowed to him.

_"Thank you Valon thank you for letting this old man find peace at last".he said _

_"Your free now". said Valon _

_"Thank you".he said vanishing_

As Alisa ran with the villiagers the entire church vanished in front of their eyes, all that remained was debris Alisa ran to the site but many stopped her thrashing she tried to escape.

_"Valon Valon answer me please Valon ".she screamed _

_"Valon lad where are you".yelled Mel_

_"Valon please answer us".yelled the maids_

Alan walked up to the town entrance and saw the church was gone all the villiagers were screaming,running up to the scene he saw Alisa on the floor crying for heart out.

_"Alisa what happenend".asked Alan_

_"Valon he saved us all he destoryed the monster but in exchange he give up his life".she answered crying harder_

_"VALON LAD WHERE ARE YOU". screamed Mel_

_"VALON VALON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!".screamed Alisa to the sky_

The ball of light glowed Alisa let it go and it flashed out of it two hands holding swords came out as the villiagers saw their hero stood in front of them,Alisa looked up and saw Valon withdrawing his swords he bent down and touched her cheek_._

_"I'm back Alisa ".he said _

_"Valon". she said crying in his chest and hugging him_

_"It's alright Alisa I'm here ".said Valon holding her_

_"Valon lad you are full of surprises welcome back".said Mel _

Standing up he held Alisa in his arms and was face to face with Alan.

_"You saved this town twice thank you ".said Alan bowing in respect_

_As Valon let go of Alisa he held his hand out the necklace glew._

_"Lumen I ask return this church to this place vow of light spirit from the above answer this blessing ". he screamed _

As they witnessed the church reappeared whole Valon placed his hand down and looked at the villiagers, as nightfall came the entire villiage held a celebration in honor of it's hero as they danced offered thanks he walked away and saw Alisa watching the stars.

_"Something on your mind".he said looking at her_

_"You".she said _

_"Me".said Valon_

_"What drives you to protect me".she asked not looking at him_

_"I'm in no need of a drive".he answered _

_"Everytime you risk your life for me it hurts me so much ".she said holding her heart_

_"If I wasn't able to protect you that would kill me".he stated_

_"Valon ".she said turning at him_

_"Listen I'm not sure what me having this power means,but without you at my side I wouldn't be able to control this power I mean when I was dead I witnessed the power that I must not obtain you kept me away from the darkness, even when I held your hand it gave me strength and the will to return to you".he said looking at her_

_"Valon".she said blushing_

_"So I'm asking you Alisa". ge said holding her hands_

_"Valon".she said blushing_

_"Is he gonna ask me to marry him Oh my gosh I can't believe this ".her thoughts screamed_

_"Will you stay with me and help me on this journey".he asked _

As she stared into his eyes they were sincere she leaned foward and hugged him lightly_._

_"Yes I will stay with you".she answered _

As the stars twinkled down upon the two destined travellers embracing one another, Lumen watched with happiness knowing that this journey will bring together,no matter what is thrown at them he wondered if maybe just maybe Valon wants to use the dark power that his thoughts are pondering silently. Turning his head to the north he sensed another one of his brethern in peril he will alert Valon in the morning as he watched the two gazing on a hill watching the stars. As he pondered what is in store for them.

_Well thats chapter six hope you all enjoy it._


End file.
